


A Day at the River

by Measured_Bears (Measured_Words)



Category: Katmai National Park Bear Cams - Explore.org, Undisclosed Fandom
Genre: Bears, Interactive Fiction, Katmai National Park and Preserve, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:54:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28296351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Measured_Words/pseuds/Measured_Bears
Summary: A day on the brooks river....as a bear!  Choose your own bear adventure as you figure out the best place for you to make a living :)
Comments: 32
Kudos: 41
Collections: Yuletide 2020





	A Day at the River

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FandomisOhana](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FandomisOhana/gifts).



> There are a lot of videos - feel free to watch them or not - some of them are long but all of them are cute!  
> There are also links - these should all open in new tabs.  
> I hope there is a lot of replay value! However you might need to clear your cache to see new options.  
> This got more elaborate the more familiar I go with Twine - this means my earliest section doesn't have as much media.
> 
> This has been playtested, but there are a *lot* of different paths here, so some things may have been missed. If you find something that needs correcting, please let me know! A screenshot or text quote will be the best way to help me find it.
> 
> Thank you to my betas/playtesters, to explore.org, and to the bear chat fans! More specific credits at the end of the game ;)

[Welcome to the Brooks River!](http://rocksfall.org/Bears/A%20Day%20at%20the%20River.html)


End file.
